


I'm bad at titles, here's some porn

by Death2Toby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: In which Steve and Bucky have full-on sex for the first time. Takes place who knows when, but sometime in the present day.





	I'm bad at titles, here's some porn

The dust had settled and the battle was won. The Avengers had once again saved the world from certain destruction, and this time the infamous Winter Soldier had fought on their side. They all sat, scattered about, taking some much needed deep breaths as the victory sank in. Steve glanced at Bucky, thanking god that he was here, and he remembered. He remembered who he was, who Steve was, he’d even managed to resurrect his sense of humor. Bucky met his friend’s gaze with a relieved smile. Steve wondered if he really remembered everything. 

 

He thought of their past, before serums, before war. They’d shared Steve’s apartment, his tiny bed, many cold nights. They’d shared a secret that could get them killed, but neither of them had ever questioned whether it was worth the risk. It felt like breathing, being together. 

 

Times had changed now, and Steve didn’t really have the presence of mind to care about his comrades’ stares anyway. He couldn’t help himself but to pull Bucky into a kiss that reminded them both of the night that Bucky had shipped out, all those years ago. Bucky flinched for a moment until he realized that no persecution awaited him and allowed himself to sink into Steve's embrace, which was the only place he'd ever wanted to be all along, even if he forgot for a few decades.

 

"I love you, I’ve always loved you,” Steve said matter-of-factly, as though he was reminding him, like he’d reminded him of so many things as he was becoming himself again. 

 

"I remember,” Bucky assured him, fondly. 

 

And just like that, they were right back where they were a lifetime ago. After debriefing and tying up some loose ends, Steve and Bucky were free to go home, and since Bucky didn't have one of his own, he made Steve's his, just like old times. It was easy to find the rhythm again, sleeping together, waking together. In a world that was so different than the one they’d left behind, the familiarity was welcomed. Between them, all was just as it had been before. 

 

This extended into their intimate life, as well, though, and Bucky was hoping that would change. He remembered when they were young, he was about 17 he figured, when their friendship became something more. It was all hands and mouths, then, maybe grinding against one another occasionally, because it felt closer somehow. Bucky had always wanted it to go further, but he just couldn’t. For one thing, Steve was so fragile. Even as things were, sometimes the breathlessness overwhelmed him, as much as he tried to deny it. Bucky couldn’t risk hurting him. For another, there were just too many unanswered questions. He had an idea of how things were supposed to go, but an idea wasn’t enough, and it wasn’t as though there was anyone he could ask about it. 

 

But now things were different. Steve wasn’t so fragile anymore, and Sam had taught Bucky how to use the internet, so he was much more well-informed. The only question was whether or not Steve was keen on the idea, and that was something Google couldn’t tell him. 

 

He heard the front door open from where he had been laying on the couch, and shut his laptop. 

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said, closing the door behind him. The smile on his face surely hurt his cheeks, and the sheer adoration in his eyes made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. It was still so surreal to have Bucky to come home to, and Steve had vowed he’d never take it for granted. 

 

“Hey,” Bucky replied, jumping from his spot on the couch to meet his lover with a kiss. 

“Whoa there, soldier. Since when is me walking though the door enough to get you off your ass,” Steve jabbed with a chuckle. 

 

“Language,” Bucky replied, placing his hands on Steve’s hips and moving in close. 

 

“What’s with the warm welcome?” 

 

“Does there have to be a reason?” Bucky’s lips brushed against Steve’s as he spoke, and he swore he felt the other man shiver, heard his breath hitch. Some things never change. 

 

Bucky liked the idea that he was the only one who could unravel Steve Rogers, and as he leaned back for a moment to take him in, it proved true once again. Already, Steve was flushed, and he’d run out of smart comments, there was a need in his eyes that only the man standing before him had ever been able to meet. 

 

Steve decided to take advantage of Bucky’s apparent state of distraction and take what he wanted, pressing his hand against the nape of the other man’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Clearly, Steve wasn’t the only one who was totally undone. Bucky moaned softly, desperately into Steve’s mouth before managing to break away. He placed his left hand gently against Steve’s cheek, knowing that the he would appreciate the cool metal against his skin, and was repaid with a loving glance and a smile. 

 

They moved to the bedroom, stripping clothes from one another along the way. Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s shoulders and down his back. He gripped the firm globes of the other man’s ass, pulling his hips in toward his own and kissing him yet again. It was difficult for Bucky to find a way to explain how much he appreciated Steve’s body without offending him. Of course, Bucky had felt the same even before the serum, but he didn’t think Steve would buy that. Steve was just fucking gorgeous, and god he hoped tonight would be the night, because he had waited so long. Too long. 

 

“Uh, Bucky?” Steve was naked now, standing in front of the other man who seemed to have spaced out. “Is something wrong?” 

 

Bucky met his lover’s gaze and felt panic begin to well up inside him. He wanted this so much but was suddenly overcome with fear. What if Steve wasn’t ready, or what if the very idea repulsed him? What if he wasn’t ready either, and he hurt Steve? He wondered if he should just appreciate what they already had. 

 

“Hey! Buck, snap out of it, come back to me,” Steve said, placing his hands on either side of Bucky’s face, like he had when Bucky was having episodes. Fear crept into his voice, which was more than enough to sober Bucky. 

 

“Steve,” Bucky responded quietly. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before continuing with confidence, albeit a little fake. “Steve, I want to try something.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“With you, tonight, I—“ he glanced down at the floor, trying to think of what to say. “Steve, I need you, I just…” Words eluded him, and Steve clearly wasn’t getting it, so he Bucky broke away for a moment, heading to the drawer on his side of the bed and retrieving a small tube. He held it up to Steve. 

 

“Is this—” 

 

“Lube,” Bucky confirmed, nervously. He worried his bottom lip as Steve began to piece the puzzle together. 

 

Steve felt his stomach twist. He furrowed his brow, remembering the past. He had been alone often, Bucky was always working, trying to support him, and then of course he went off to war. During these times Steve thought of little else than Bucky, specifically, Bucky doing things to him that he’d always been afraid to ask for. It was one way to pass the time. Never in a million years did he think it would be reality, but God he hoped that they were on the same page. His groin strained almost painfully with need at the very thought. 

 

Bucky was a ball of anxiety as he waited for Steve to respond for what seemed like forever. “So…?” 

Steve placed his lips against Bucky’s jaw, and Bucky thought he might be about to be let down easily, but the kisses continued back until Steve was whispering in his ear. “Take me.” 

Unable to quell the yearning noise that escaped his mouth, Bucky kissed Steve hungrily, excitedly, before pushing him back towards the bed. He climbed on top of Steve, sucking bruises onto his neck that drew needy moans from him. And what a privilege it was to be the only person to see this side of Captain America. 

Up until now things had been moving pretty quickly, as they often did, but when Bucky came up for air he made a conscious decision to slow down. He wanted to savor this night. He inhaled deeply against the damp skin of Steve's neck, as though the musky smell coming off him were his only source of oxygen. His exhale was soft and teasing, dancing from Steve's earlobe to his collarbone. 

Steve gave a sharp gasp as Bucky’s mouth trailed down to graze over each nipple and then down his abdomen. “For Christ’s sake, Buck, can we get on with it already?” 

“Listen, I know I’m hard to resist, but be patient, alright?” 

A pained expression and a groan was all Steve could muster. 

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re relaxed,” Bucky said sweetly, before taking Steve into his mouth gently. 

He knew that he couldn’t do this for very long if he expected Steve to last for the main event, but God he loved the feeling of Steve’s cock hitting the back of his throat, his hips twitching lightly beneath him. When Steve began to curl his toes, Bucky sensed the tension and stopped, eliciting a soft moan from the other man.  
Bucky nodded resolutely to himself as he located the lube he had thrown onto the bed before them. He squeezed some onto his finger, and lowered his hand, gently massaging it over Steve’s entrance. He looked up to meet Steve’s gaze, searching for any signs of hesitation. “Are you sure,” he asked seriously. 

“Yes,” came the simple but certain reply. 

With that, Bucky pressed his finger into Steve’s most intimate part, slowly, carefully, still studying him for any discomfort. It was easy enough so far. He moved his hand forward and back a few times before adding another finger. 

This went on until Steve realized he’d have to take charge of the situation, at least to an extent. Bucky was clearly worried, and trying to take every precaution. “Please, Buck, I’m ready.” 

“It’ll be easier if you’re on your hands and knees the first time,” Bucky said calmly. Steve obliged. Bucky took a deep breath, and applied the lube to himself, a bit gratuitously. “Talk to me, okay?” He waited for a nod before lining himself up. He placed a hand on Steve’s back and pushed his hips forward slowly, knowing that this would be the most difficult part. He swore he could hear Steve’s teeth grinding followed by an attempted deep breath. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, no. I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Bucky, I want you so much. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ll beg you if I have to.” 

“While that does sound appealing, I’m feeling generous today… Just, I need to know that you’ll stop me if you have to.”

“I promise.” 

Bucky placed a soft kiss to the small of Steve’s back before trying again. His left hand rubbed hopefully calming circles over Steve’s skin as he attempted to guide himself in once again. He pressed steadily, until the length of him was sheathed in tight warmth. He leaned forward, so that his chest was pressed against Steve’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. He could have come right then and there, but he persevered. 

“Oh God, Buck,” Steve groaned, arching his back, attempting to urge the other man into a steady rhythm. 

Bucky gave in, surrendering totally to a desire that had been locked away inside him for far too long. “Steve, you feel so good,” he murmured, rocking his hips back and forth. He knew this would be short lived, but it didn’t matter. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s dick, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. 

The two of them were thankful in this moment that they had nothing to hide. Their moans escaped without discretion, echoing to god knows where, but they didn’t care. They didn’t have to. Their skin slid together, slick with sweat, until Bucky managed to speak through the sensations overcoming him. “Steve, I’m gonna—“ 

“Wait,” Steve interrupted, slipping away from his lover, ignoring his exasperated sigh, and turning around beneath him. He fisted his hand into Bucky’s hair and pulled him down, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Wasting no time, Bucky resumed, and in only seconds he was spilling over inside the other man. Steve felt the heat of Bucky’s climax inside him, and it was enough to send streaks of white over his own stomach, he cried out as ecstasy came over him in waves, and Bucky collapsed, quivering on top of him. 

Neither could form words or even a thought for several minutes. They breathed heavily against one another in a heap, thanking god or whatever the hell had brought them together, until Steve finally spoke. 

“We should have done that a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out okay, but I really wanted it done, so the writing suffered greatly. My mind has not been functioning very well of late. But anyway, here you go. I did not proofread it because I like to live on the edge, so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr.](http://joshgrobanismykink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
